


Bad Date

by theemdash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, First Kiss, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: Sirius is in a huff over Remus's date—his first inages—and it doesn't matter because it was terrible anyway since she's not who Remus even wanted to go out with.





	Bad Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sopdetly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopdetly/gifts).



> Written in response to this beautiful [fanart of Sirius kissing Remus](http://upthehillart.tumblr.com/post/164634487618/stealing-kisses-as-easily-as-cigarettes-ref).

Remus trudged into the flat, the whole crappy day weighing on his shoulders. Why he’d ever thought it would be a good idea to date was beyond him.

It was only after he’d dropped his messenger bag that he realized someone else was in the room, tucked in the shadow below the window frame. Remus’s wand snapped to his hand, the tip lit with a terrified spell, but he held it back when he realized the smoke curling from the darkened corner was from a cigarette.

“ _Sirius._ Scared the shite out of me.” Remus put a hand to his runaway heart, trying to get a grip on the adrenaline kicking through his veins. “Say hullo or something when I come home, will you?”

The curling smoke was the only response for a long moment, until Sirius sucked in another lungful and asked on the exhale, “How was your date?”

Remus sighed. Of all the people he didn’t want to talk to about his miserable date, Sirius was at the top of the list. Sirius had argued against him going. Well, not argued. He hadn’t said enough about it to be called an argument, but he’d sulked and sucked down cigarettes and generally been shirty as Remus had pulled on his blue jumper and futzed with his hair.

“Fine,” he lied.

Sirius pushed to his feet in one smooth motion, the fag clenched between his teeth. “You hate her, or she hate you?”

“Bit of both.” More that she was nothing like who Remus really wanted, and the entire date was a reminder why Remus had given up dating. 

“Hmm.” Sirius took another drag on the cigarette, his lips red, like he’d been out in the cold. 

“It was shite,” Remus admitted. “You mind accepting that as is?”

“Hmm.” Sirius crossed the room, carding his fingers through his hair, making himself look wind-swept and easy in ways Remus both envied and desired. For as difficult as his life was, Sirius knew how to drop all the baggage and slink across the room looking equal parts fucked and fuckable.

Sirius kept coming, walking straight on at Remus, feet crisscrossing as he picked his way across the living room.

“Sirius?”

He stopped a foot from Remus, his careless path now painfully deliberate. He plucked the fag from his lips, blew smoke from the side of his mouth, and dropped his meaty arms on Remus’s shoulders. 

His face was impossibly close to Remus’s and in the brief second before it happened, Remus thought, _He’s going to kiss me,_ quickly followed by _I hope he keeps hold of his fag and doesn’t burn a hole in my jumper,_ but then Sirius’s kiss was burning through Remus’s surprised lips.

When Sirius started to pull away, Remus grabbed him, fingers clenching into his t-shirt, and he felt Sirius smile beneath their kiss. If a bad date had finally encouraged Sirius to kiss him, maybe it wasn’t such a bad date after all.


End file.
